I Gravitate To You
by carreira
Summary: Everyone wants a happily ever after, but what if Bella Swan found hers in a man whose life screamed complicated. Freshly out of her relationship with Edward Cullen, Bella Swan meets Bryce a man whose life hadbeen intertwined with hers since childhood. A one-shot by soderberg


**I** **Gravitate To You**

**By: soderberg**

**Authors Note: All characters, plots and so forth belong to S. Meyer unless noted otherwise.**

**All songs credited belong to the original artist, and will be named accordingly. I only own Bryce.**

**All mistakes are my own as this is unbeta'd. **

**As always I hope you enjoy it, and if you so desire please consider leaving a review. **

_Song Choice: Wrecking Ball by Lifehouse_

There was a time when Bella Swan would have gladly given a shit as some call it, but when Edward Cullen dumped her in the forest behind her house all reasoning left her. For months she was comatose. Simply existing a half life. This was until she met the man who would alter her life from barely existing to living life to its fullest. Bella Swan would forever love this man, even if he no longer loved her. That is if he ever truly stopped loving her because lets be honest he was madly in love with her. He knew he had faults, hell everyone did but he had more than his share. He was a simple man with a complicated life. Bella had known who he was all her life. When Bella had been a child,she had dreams of a blonde hair blue eyed man whom always made her feel safe and warm. Overtime her dreams of the mysterious man known as Bryce had increased to the point where she knew she would end up meeting him. Bryce, her Bryce wasn't human nor was he a shape shifter. He was what humans would call traditional vampire. Bryce had long blonde hair and sea blue eyes that sparkled in the sun. He was to her kinL,olld and gentle, but a force to be reckoned with if anyone tried to harm a hair on her head. Being a traditional vampire Bryce still had a heartbeat, and he retained his true eye color as well. He was also stronger and faster than the cold ones. A lesser breed of the race known to us as vampires.

It's almost uncanny how when Edward Cullen left Bella she thought she'd never encounter anothersupernatural being, that is until she met Bryce. Bryce had the power of empathy, and fortunately for Bella the night Bryce met Bella for the first time in real life, he had been in the area or Bella would have never survived Victoria's attack. Bryce thank god, had been on a business trip for his music promotion. By the stroke of luck or fate he had sensed Bella's emotions and those of her unwanted guest.

Upon entering the clearing, Bryce heard the ending of their chat summing up that Victoria had a vendetta she wished to fulfill. Bella strong willed as ever told her to get it over with, and death was all she wanted if it meant the ones she loved were safe. Victoria happy to oblige leaned forward until Bryce made his presence known.

Coughing, he stepped forward and introduced himself. Bella worried for the mans safety quickly shook her head pointing for him to disappear as quickly as he could. Feeling the pull of her heartstrings, Bella wanted to let him know that he wasn't as safe as she wanted him to be. Sighing Bryce closed his eyes as he felt all her emotion and thus evoking Bryce's feelings of compassion and love . He bent his head in acknowledgement, and zoomed to Victoria dispatching her head from her body. Her shriek and mass of red hair flying everywhere. Lighting a small fire he threw her head and body into the fire purple smoke billowing as the disposed Victoria was no more, helping Bella to her feet he bowed slightly out stretching his hand in a greeting.

Bella still dazed in shock stood there until Bryce pulled her into his arms filling her with warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. Offering her his black coat he started walking her towards her home. The walk was filled with silence as Bryce held his hand to her back. Reaching the forest entrance he bent down to kiss her forehead. Pulling away he started to walk away until Bella lightly grasped his hand. A tugging in his heart led him to pull her close and and offer to help her in anyway he could. Shakily she opened the door, but Bryce stopped speaking softly he told her " honey I have to be invited in" blushing Bella invited him, where he took off his shoes to ask where her bedroom was. Leading him she stopped in front of her room opening the door Bella walked in with Bryce following. Sitting down on the bed Bryce stretched out. Excusing herself she took a human moment to freshen up. Walking out of the bathroom she took notice of Bryce and how at peace he seemed to be. Sitting down on the bed she watched him until a hand unexpectedly reached out to pull her down towards him. Silence was welcomed as they lay in the comfort of each other. Bryce stopping the silence began to speak. " love can you tell me how you know about the supernatural?"

Shrinking into herself she began to shake "oh love, it's okay I'm here" so bravely as she could she could, she told Bryce about her time with the Cullen's and everything else she could about them. Bryce took all the information in, and shook his head at Carlisle, how a man of honor could leave a sweet girl like her. Family my ass! Bryce knew he'd never be able to leave his tiny mate, but sadly he was being awaited on for a promotional meeting. Sighing he told the tired Bella that he had to leave, but he'd be back tomorrow. He tucked her further into the sheets, and kissed her forehead. Getting up he searched for a notepad and pen, leaving a note with his name and phone number for contact purposes and that he'd be back as soon as he could. For Bella that night she had the best sleep she had ever had. In the morning Bella noticed the note on her left pillow.

_Bella,_

_I'm glad we met love, I hope if you read this before I return you know I miss you, and will return as soon as I can. If you ever need me I'm only a phone call away._

_My number is 222-666-4444. ( Authors Note: phone number is made up )_

_Bryce_

Feelings of hope swarmed around Bella as she clutched the note to he chest.

Meanwhile...

Bryce went unhappily to the meeting, meeting Michael, and Ricky to go over the release. After a day of hard work, he could finally go back towards his Bella. Hightailing it out of the record building and speed walking towards his car, Bryce backed out of his spot, speeding out onto the open forest clad road. The lush greenery zoomed past, while reaching over one hundred miles per hour, he made it to Forks in under an hour. Pulling into Bella's drive he noticed no lights. He worriedly got out, and flashed towards the door opening it only to find no sight of Bella. Taking the steps two at a time, Bryce opened her door to see her laying on her bed with his note clutched to her chest sleeping soundly. Smiling Bryce covered her again, while taking off his shoes and laying beside her. Pulling her lose he kissed her cheek and nose. Bella inhaling his scent, smiled and snuggled into him further. Breathing out a "hi" she smiled fondly at Bryce.

" good morning love how are you?" " I'm good, glad to see you back." Smiling Bryce pulled her close whispering in her ear " I'm never far love" Bella hugged him closer wanting to never let him go.

Bryce sat up slowly " love as much as I'd like to stay like this all day, we can't " nodding Bella sat up as well taking the chance to use a human moment.

Bella's human moment now over, both simultaneously left her room for the kitchen to start of their day with coffee. Though Bryce had no need for coffee, he still enjoyed the taste. This routine continued for the rest of the year up until her graduation. Upon Bella's graduation, Bryce had asked her if she'd like to join him in Los Angeles while he worked on his upcoming album.

Goodbyes were always hard, but seeing as Bryce had spent most of his time in Washington, Seattle to be exact Bella thought moving to a warmer state may be just what she needed. Charlie always knew the day would come where his little girl would meet the man of her dreams, so his goodbye wasn't too heartbreaking. Sad yes, but Charlie knew that he'd see her again. Or he'd hoped he would.

Now five years have now passed, and as Bella lay against Bryce's chest she thanked the stars for the man Bryce was.

Looking at the clock it read five o'clock in the morning Bryce was still sound asleep and wouldn't have to be up for another half hour. Bella continued to lay until she became restless, and got up. Walking towards their balcony she opened the French doors to stand and watch the stars and moon fade to form the peaks of the morning. This was the one thing she loved about living in Los Angeles the heat and the constant sun cast.

Surrounded by her thoughts Bella never heard Bryce get up or hear him walking towards her. In a blinked moment Bryce had his arms around her waist pulling her close. Jumping in surprise she settled after inhaling his scent. Bryce always wore cologne of some sort, and it always made her weak in the knees. This feeling has never left, and it never will.

Stroking her mass of silk like hair, Bryce smiled knowing early in the morning Bella loved to watch the sunrise. Her scent of strawberries always calmed him. This had been the case since he met her when she was just eighteen. Bryce was just two years older than Bella, and he hadn't stopped cherishing the moments he spent with her since they got together.

Now thinking back on their whirlwind romance, Bryce still wasn't quite sure how he managed to score a gal like Bella. Maybe it was due to being soulmates the perfect match for each other in every way or maybe it was due to him saving her but whatever the reason. He wouldn't go back to change it no matter what others said about their relationship.

Coming back to reality, Bryce still had his arms wrapped around Bella . Looking upwards at the sky simultaneously as the sun was just starting to peak up on the horizon the couple continued to embrace in a loving manner. The word cherish or love might describe how both Bella and Bryce felt. However, when pushed come to shove they would always say " I gravitate to you".

**Authors Note: This is it folks, I Gravitate To You. A one-shot inspired by a song lyric I've been listening to for the last several days. Please feel free to let me know how you liked it. I truly hope you enjoyed it as much as I have had writing it. Reviews are great, so please feel free to leave a review, comment or suggestion on what you liked or any positive feedback. Though I am open to constructive criticism, please leave all flames at home. **

**Thank You Kindly**

**soderberg **


End file.
